Electrically operated irons are provided with an electric cord to extend to a power outlet. It has been known to provide the rear end of irons with means about which the electric cord may be wound for storage purposes. However, this previously known means of storing the electric cord has not been successful as the cord in essence is not retained in a coiled configuration. There has also been the need to reduce the overall length of the iron in order to ensure stability of the iron when it rests on its rear face so as to have the hot plate generally upwardly extending. If the rear of the iron is extended to accommodate the cord, the iron becomes less stable due to its height when in the rest position.
Steam irons are provided with a resevoir into which water is delivered, which water is transformed into steam during the ironing process. Frequently new irons are sold with a beaker which may be used to deliver water to the water inlet of the iron. These beakers are not physically associated with the iron and accordingly become lost.